


Diana / Mary

by morgansoul



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Collage, F/F, I just got inspired by TangledMess fic, Mary and Diana just sound as an amazing oc fanfic, OC, Original Character - Freeform, aesthetic, fic inspired, i got in love, maybe even as character for rp, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul
Summary: Just a collage/aesthetic





	Diana / Mary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TangledMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledMess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I did it for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468514) by [TangledMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledMess/pseuds/TangledMess). 



> Well, I just couldn't avoid to get inspired by TangledMess' fic. I mean MARY AND DIANA ARE THE CUTEST AND GOALEST COUPLE IN THE WORLD, HICSQUEAK ASIDE.
> 
> You really should read the stories this writter makes, even the extra get amazing backround plots and love stories.
> 
> And well, this is not a fic, but a collage/aesthetic. I can only imagine Diana as Lena Heady, sorry. Though it blows me, just think about Emily and Lena playing Mary and Diana, it would be the world. 
> 
> Hope you like it anyway.


End file.
